Play Date
by Zamirax
Summary: This is a cute one shot about Shigeki's babysitting experience. "She watched expectantly as he swallowed his first bite. She had often studied her mother's cooking style so she knew how to prepare such a simple dish. Of course this dish wouldn't have tasted anything like her mother's dish… but to a four-year-old it was just the same."


A/N: This is a short for Whistle! At the end of Whistle volume 1 there is a scene where Shigeki is playing in the sandbox with a little girl. This one shot was taken from that scene... and well… just made longer. I also gave the little girl a name... since it was never mentioned in the actual scene. But the little girl does exist.

All the real credit for this story goes to Daisuke Higuchi, the author and artist for the Whistle! series. Please… I hope you enjoy. Read & Review!

Thanks.

~Zamirax

**Play Date**

"Here th' meal," said a small girl with long blond hair with a pretty hair tie in it. The girl looked up at a boy with long blond hair. He wore an ear-ring and had a very laid back attitude. "Darling, what're you doing? Eat fast…" the little girl said in an exasperated tone as she handed him the bowl of sand. Chika and Shigeki were both sitting inside of a sandbox at the park, playing a simple game of house. Well actually right now only Chika was playing. Shigeki had turned his attention to something else.

Chika looked over to where Shigeki was looking. There were two boys playing with a soccer ball. And Shigeki had this look in his eye that said how much he wanted to join them. Chika huffed; now Shigeki had stopped paying attention to her. She dropped the bowl back into the sand. The sound made Shigeki look over at her. "What's wrong Chika?" he asked picking up the dropped bowl and scooping sand into it. He handed her the bowl as a peace offering to make her stop crying.

Chika let out a shaky breath and wiped the tears away with her sandy balled up fist. She smiled at Shigeki and the game continued as she handed him his food all over again. "Here th' meal," Chika said happily.

Shigeki looked down at the bowl of sand. He made a motion with his hands like he was using chop-sticks. He brought a pretend bite to his mouth and began to chew. Chika watched expectantly as he swallowed his first bite. She had often studied her mother's cooking style so she knew how to prepare such a simple dish. Of course this dish wouldn't have tasted anything like her mother's dish… but to a four-year-old it was just the same.

He frowned and looked at her. "Darling, what're you doing? Eat fast…" Chika urged, getting ready to scoop more sand into another bowl for herself. "You'll be wate fer work…" she pointed out.

Shigeki glanced around the sandbox. He looked one way… the n the other. He looked up and he looked down. Chika watched him curiously. His movements were nothing like her mother's, when tasting food. Right now he looked like he was looking for something.

"Ah ha," he said very loudly. "I've found it." And he promptly began to sprinkle more sand on top of the sand. "Just a little bit of seasoning. And there we go! This looks delicious now!" He took an enthusiastic bite and let out a little yelp as he covered his mouth.

Little Chika jumped. "What's d'matter now?" she asked.

"Too hot! I think I burnt my tongue," he said in a funny voice.

Now Chika couldn't help it. She laughed so hard. Shigeki smiled and patted her on the head. "Thank you for the food. I guess… I had better get going… Don't want to be late for work." And so like a good husband Shigeki left for work. And later that night, which in reality really only took a little less than 15 minutes, they both fell asleep on the grass.

When the game finally ended they raced up the slide… and across monkey-bars. Shigeki even pushed Chika on the swing. For a while they played tag… and raced around the playground, she giggled happily as she chased after him. Chika was having so much fun that when it came time to go home she was so exhausted Shigeki had to carry her on his back.

"Thank you so much for playing with her today. It really means a lot to me," Chika's mother said quietly when she met him in the sitting room. Chika was already asleep.

"Anytime," Shigeki said leaning back against the wall. He looked so laid back and carefree.

The woman began to rummaging through her money bag.

"Do you have any Coke?" Shigeki asked.

She raised her head from her bag and nodded, "It's in the refrigerator."

Shigeki disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a cold can of Coke. "I'll be leaving now," he said heading for the door before she could get what she wanted out.

"But wait you don't have your pay…"

He turned back to her. "This counts, right?" he said holding up the can of Coke and grinning at her. "Well… let me know the next time you need someone to watch her. I'd be happy to help," he said disappearing through the doorway before she could force her money on him. He had learned that if he didn't want money he had to make a quick escape. She followed him to the landing. He turned and waved at her from the bottom of the stairs. "See ya later!"

The woman waved back. She shook her head slightly and smiled. "What a troublesome boy…" she said under her breath. A lit gust of wind blew through her dark hair. She watched as he disappeared into the night, before stepping inside and shutting the door behind her.

She'd run the money over to his house later that week. She was going to pay him. And she wasn't taking no for an answer.


End file.
